degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Craig-Ashley Relationship
The relationship between Craig Manning and''' Ashley Kerwin is known as '''Crash (Cr'aig/'Ash'''ley), or less commonly known as Crashley''' (Cra'ig/A'shley). Relationship History The two were close friends early in the school year but they first started dating in the episode Tears Are Not Enough (1) 'but soon break up for the first time in the Season 3 episode 'Holiday (2) 'when it is revealed that Craig had been having an affair with Manny Santos. They rekindle their relationship in the 'Voices Carry (1) 'but break up again for the second time in 'Venus (2) 'when Ashley decides to stay in England. In the Season 7 episode 'Bust a Move (2), it was shown that they are still friends since Craig asked Ashley to perform with him during his tour. Season 2 In Take My Breath Away, Joey mentions that Craig has a crush on Ashley. Craig is also seen with Ashley at school later on in the episode. In Dressed in Black, Craig and Ashley perform a scene from The Taming of the Shrew together, and it is revealed that he accepts Ashley for being who she is and doesn't want her to change. In Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig and Ashley are seen leaving school alongside Sean when Albert Manning unexpectedly shows up at Degrassi's entrance. Ashley later tells Craig that it's possible for people to change, and says that he should give his father a chance. Craig also asks Ashley to the Hawaiian-themed dance, which she accepts. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Ashley tries to be there for Craig upon hearing the new's of Albert's passing, but he seems to be fine and enters them in the luau contest. They are later crowned King and Queen. As the two are on the stage, Craig thinks he sees his father in the audience and proceeds to finally breakdown. Ashley does not know what to do, but Craig returns to to the dance after talking to Terri. As the two slow dance together, Craig tells Ashley that it's okay to ask him how he is doing. When she does, he replies, "Better," and holds her close, thus beginning their first relationship. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Craig and Ashley are seen at school together and Craig kisses Ashley on the cheek. In Pride (1), Craig and Ashley expect to have the house to themselves and are shown making out until Joey lets Snake in. Craig then plays a video game with Snake, which annoys Ashley. In Should I Stay or Should I Go? 'At the beginning of this episode, Craig and Ashley are shown making out and Craig attempts to have sex with her, however, Ashley leaves when Craig doesn't profess his love for her. The next day, Craig sings a song to Ashley to express his feelings. After hearing the song, Ashley decides to have sex with him until she hears Craig bragging to Spinner and Ashley tell him that they should take a break. A day after Paige's birthday party Ashley decides to take Craig back and hugs him in front of Manny. In 'Holiday (1), Craig and Ashley are shown playing in the snow in the beginning of this episode and later shown at Joey's celebrating Christmas just as Manny calls in front of Ashley; even so, Craig ignores it. Craig is starting to lose interest in Ashley but stays with her when she gets him a guitar. In Holiday (2), Ashley takes a look at the Christmas gifts she thinks Craig got for her but is shocked and hurt to see Manny wearing them the next day. Ashley confronts Manny and they realize Craig had been lying to both of them. Then when Craig and Ashley are supposed to be singing Craig asks Ashley what's wrong but Ashley slaps him across the face and exits the stage, he follows her to see what's wrong but Ashley confronts Craig telling him she knew about him and Manny and she dumps him, things are over between Craig and Manny as well. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley, who is still bitter about her break up with Craig tries to ignore Manny when she decides to confront her and knows she hates her but Ashley decides to pack up her things and Manny says she's sorry and Ashley however retaliates by telling her sorry doesn't make up for the trouble she caused. Manny then tells Ashley that she knows, but Craig told her she was the one and that's the only reason she let it go on. Craig lied to her too, and she'd erase it if she could. Ashley then tells Manny she will be late and Manny leaves while Ashley looks at Manny to think about what she said. In Accidents Will Happen (2), when Paige tells Ashley about Manny being pregnant, in the cafeteria Ashley who is still bitter about Craig cheating on her spots Craig and Manny looking at a book of baby names, asks what they've got, and snatches the book from them. Then Ashley makes announcement and tries to force Craig and Manny to tell their news but says that they're too modest and she tells everyone that Craig got Manny pregnant and that it's too difficult for them to use protection, thus causing Manny to leave the cafeteria in tears. Ashley, still bitter, tells Craig, "I can't believe you slept with her." In Rock and Roll High School, Craig and his band, Downtown Sasquatch sign up for Degrassi's Battle Of The Bands and finds out he's going up against Ashley and her band called Hell Hath No Fury. Later in class Ashley is told to read something, which Craig laughs at, hurting Ashley. After school when Craig is at a music store Ashley is also there and she sees Craig but leaves when he spots her. Then Craig tries to apologize to Ashley which makes her feel even worse due to what happened. The next day, when both bands are practicing, Ashley's band is after Craig's and they perform an insulting song directed towards Craig. The next day Craig confronts Ashley to not perform the song at Battle Of The Bands and this leads to them getting into an argument Craig is then about to tell Ashley to go to hell but is interrupted by Simpson. The next day, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Hazel are walking down the hall wearing shirts with Craig on fire. Then Craig and Ashley get into another argument and Craig tells Ashley he's sorry multiple times and asks how many times he has to apologize and Ashley says until he means it. Then after Ashley performs, Craig is shown performing and Ashley listens to his song. Then after Battle of the Bands Craig's band wins the competition. Season 4 In Ghost In The Machine (1), on Craig's birthday, Ashley sees him and runs away as she still has feelings for him. The next day she apologizes and they begin a friendship. Craig reveals that his dad left him 16,000 dollars and he buys a guitar with it. Ashley begins to give Craig advice about his band and helps him perform better. Impressed that she has more musical knowledge than his other band-mates, Craig asks her to join. She plays with them at a Spirit Squad car wash. In Neutron Dance, Ashley's keyboarding improves the band, but Marco and Spinner feel she is stealing the spotlight. When they are asked to record a demo for a record label, something they were asked to do one year prior, the problems become more prevalent. Spinner and Marco then make their own additions to the band by having Manny on the tambourine and Marco on the accordion. In a band meeting without Ashley, Craig decides that he has to cut her and tells her so before the demo. However, after their first song, Craig runs out and tells Ashley that he loves her and that it has always been her. Ashley takes him back. In Voices Carry (1), days before Ashley's father's wedding, she and Craig have sex. He, as a result, begins to act jealous and paranoid all the time. At the pre-wedding party, Craig proposes to Ashley and, in shock, she refuses. In a rage, Craig spirals down a tunnel of depression and trashes his hotel room. In Voices Carry (2), Joey is left with the bill for Craig's trashed hotel room. Ashley calls him up and says that one day she would love to marry him. Craig is relieved, but Ashley warns him not to mention it at the wedding. He does and gets into a fight with her dad. Ashley and Joey are both concerned, and, when Craig begins to beat up Joey, Ashley calms him down and he is suddenly happy and confused about Joey. She takes him to the hospital, where he is diagnosed as having bi-polar disorder. In Secret (1), Ashley begins focusing too much on Craig's disorder though and he feels as if it's the only thing they ever talk about. Ashley tries to get Craig to join a support group and he does it for her, but he is enraged when he discovers it is the same group that Ellie attends. Ellie manages to diffuse the situation and Craig tells Ashley that he wants to be her boyfriend, not some crazy guy that she has to save all the time. In Going Down the Road (1), Kevin Smith takes over Degrassi Community School to film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! When Degrassi becomes the set of the movie, Craig is asked to write the soundtrack, which Craig hopes will keep Ashley from moving to England with her father. In Going Down the Road (2), Craig enrolls in a music program in London to be near Ashley. Ashley, however, rejects the idea and leaves without him. While everyone thinks he's in London with Ashley, he goes off his medication. Season 5 In Venus (1), Ashley has stopped contacting Craig, which upsets him more than he lets on. She sends an email to Ellie, who has become Craig's best friend over the summer, and says that she will be staying in England for the year and is dumping Craig because she has found someone else in England; Alister. Ellie breaks the news to Craig on his birthday. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Craig's CD is released, and Ashley finds that not only did he not credit her for one of the songs, but also wrote one about her named "She's the Ash." In Bust a Move (2), Craig asks Ashley to go on tour with him, which she accepts and the two sing "My Window" at the Purple Dragon concert. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Craig informs Ellie that he and Ashley toured together for some time after the events of Bust A Move. The two parted ways after playing a show in England, when Ashley decided to stay in Europe, and Craig moved to Los Angeles. Degrassi Minis In What if Craig Married Ashley, Craig and Ashley are performing their old song "My Window" at a gig at Degrassi. The two talk to the audience, saying they have been dying to play at the school, and Craig states that he met Ashley here at the school. Ashley texts a fan that it is her really playing, and both Craig and Ashley tell the crowd that they are just two kids, even though the audience views them as celebrities. Craig says to Ashley that the spot in the gym is where he first sung to her, and Ashley pretends that she doesn't know why. He admits it was his inability to say "I love you", and advises the crowd to say what they feel when they're feeling. Craig confesses he is in love with Ashley, and sings "I'm In Love" to Ashley. After he finishes the song, Ashley admits that she hasn't been honest -- she's pregnant with his son. She asks him if he is mad, and he fiercely kisses her in response. In What if Peter Made a Movie, Craig and Ashley both go to Peter's movie premiere. Ashley is upset that her portrayal was nothing more than eyecandy on Craig's arm, but Craig was happy with his character. In Pirates of the Cafeteribbean, from a pole, Ashley is tied up and calls to Craig for help. He rushes to her rescue. Craig fights off Ashley's guards, and holds Ashley, saying, "I'll save you." Ashley looks around, wanting to get away from Craig, and calls for anyone else. Craig tells Ashley that he'll take good care of her, and Ashley, still tied to the pole, asks him not to, and please for anyone to help her. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Tears Are Not Enough (2) (222) **Broke Up: Holiday (2) (312) ***Reason: Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Neutron Dance (410) **Broke Up: Venus (1) (501) ***Reason: Ashley began dating Alister while in England. Rival Relationships *Craig-Manny Relationship *Ashley-Alistair Relationship Trivia *Ashley lost her virginity to Craig in Season 4. *Craig cheated on Ashley. *Craig inspired Ashley to be herself and not to let anyone change her, this lead to her breaking up with Jimmy Brooks *They both left Degrassi to pursue careers in music. *They were the first couple in DTNG to get engaged, but not get married, and the third in the Degrassi franchise. They got engaged after Simon and Alexa and Joey and Caitlin, and were followed by Drew and Bianca. *They were seen in the Season 3 and 4 opening credits together. *They both were involved in a love triangle with Manny Santos, which caused Ashley's conflict with her. *Craig wrote a song about her, entitled "She is the Ash." *Ashley treated Craig differently after finding out he is bipolar. *Ashely never offically broke up with Craig after leaving for England, he found out through his friends she was seeing someone else. Quotes *Craig: "Ash, I wanna be your boyfriend." Ashley: "Of course, we went through that a couple of months ago. Remember?" Craig: "I wanna be that boyfriend, not the "mmm-crazy" guy you got to save all the time. I wanna talk about music, and movies, and, yes. Goulash. Ashley: "Okay, got it." Craig: "Good." - Secret (1) Gallery 1087 1.jpg 1482 1.jpg Images-8-.jpg 453656.PNG Voices-carry-pt-1-2.jpg Tumblr l4k7m10g3P1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Voices-carry-pt-1-3.jpg 876868.PNG 8715-degrassi-the-next-generation-should-i-stay-or-should-i-go.jpg SISOSIG?1.01.jpg SISOSIG?1.12.jpg Should i stay or should i go, season 3, image 1.jpg 46363.jpg Degrassi-voices-carry-pt-1.jpg TANE2.09.jpg 5638813479 27ce6d472e.jpg TANE1.05.jpg Crash.jpg Tumblr l2wpinxZL81qajtsco1 500.jpg 803mini-0017.jpg Flip ashley 04.jpg ImagesCAM1R8SP.jpg tane0019.jpg Normal s degrassi3090020.jpg EOTT1.jpg ImagesCATDJ7L5.jpg 31112header.jpg Tumblr ls0fh5HCh31qhphz2o1 500.jpg Craig-Ashley-degrassi-1372033-404-204.jpg tumblr_lg6n0bv2er1q3buu.png ImagesCA4J354F.jpg 311312-1.jpg 802mini-0032.jpg Holiday3.jpg Image9fe.jpg idek.jpg 41bb.jpg 10ss.jpg Holiday1.jpg 1111 .jpg craigashley3.jpg Image-0108.jpg 803mini-0010.jpg Image-0202.jpg Image-0006.jpg 42r.jpg 40fdd.jpg 803mini-0001.jpg aaaaaa.jpg 802mini-0026.jpg EOTT7.jpg 33tp2js.jpg crAsh.jpg images (6)0.jpg 802mini-0036.jpg 625x407-degrassi-craig-ashley.jpg craigashley1.jpg Screen Shot 2012-08-26 at 7.32.51 PM.png aii.jpg tumblr_lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6q2x3WH1qc1tpr (1).jpg DegrassiTNG cast 1.jpg tumblr_lpqripu8jl1qc1tpr.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg Daf.jpg TMBA1.11.jpg FS.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg bl40039.jpg cRAS.jpg Crsh.jpg scs.jpg FDS.jpg tumblr_llbhzs1yeP1qc1tpr.jpg Sssssssss.jpg djd.jpg tumblr_lpqrd52Yex1qc1tpr.jpg s9.jpg Acr.jpg Dd .jpg stgo0001.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_l787ylRYHa1qc1tpr.jpg dib0106.jpg tumblr_l7do8ovJz81qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkebam56YO1qc1tpr.jpg arf.jpg JPP.jpg tumblr_lpqrckTWjA1qc1tpr.jpg Asfnr.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr lon6u4ObsV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon6fgm8UN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon5zutYAU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblrl7l1qbwzsU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1re40VN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1vr8yRo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l39v26d71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3ckinfs1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q7jzUhs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3xxja2Pyj1qfnpw7o2_500.png tumblr_mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr mdl8t9dfBL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tane0185.jpg imagesCA2F0QC6.jpg Neutron-dance-4.jpg photo (4).PNG photo (3).PNG 978978.PNG 909.PNG 98767uuk.PNG 098uj.PNG Tumblr lgz5uj9hN71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfukb84a351qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfukc06LmZ1qc1tpr.jpg Crapadas.jpg Neutron-dance-8.jpg Voices-carry-pt-1-1.jpg Voices-carry-pt-2-5.jpg AshleyCraig2.PNG AshleyCraig4.PNG vc0065.jpg crashley.jpg Rty665.jpg Fghtyy.jpg T7766.jpg 5b5g.jpg 55yh.JPG Ddr.JPG Ddrt.JPG Dfdr.JPG Ewwwr4.JPG Erte45.JPG Tryrr.JPG 897u.png Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7